


How Much for Just the Planet?

by Azar



Series: Rebel Yell [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-24
Updated: 2010-01-24
Packaged: 2017-10-06 15:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abby wins a card game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Much for Just the Planet?

**Author's Note:**

> Blame Medie for this one--I asked her for Eight&amp;Abby drabble prompts to help get me started on my tardis_bigbang fic, and this is what she came up with. How could I resist? :-)

"Abby Sciuto," the Doctor declared in a tone of bemused pride, "Naq'Le'cheza'q champion of the Nine Galaxies."

Abby shot him a smug grin in return. "Not bad for a beginner, huh? Now I just have to figure out what I won." She opened her hands to reveal a wad of the local currency and several other trinkets liberated from her overconfident opponents. "What exactly is a Vorja, anyway?"

"A planet in the Orion sector," the Doctor answered. "Small but hospitable."

Abby's eyes about popped out. "A _planet_? No way!" She stared at the deed in her hands. "Maybe I'd better give it back."

"Considering the previous landlord?" The Doctor nodded discreetly towards the sour-faced alien in question. "I rather think the Vorjani might not mind a change of ownership. Shall we make that our next destination? Give you a chance to survey your domain?"

"Sure." Abby beamed. "I own a planet. How cool is that?"


End file.
